fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
DeviantART
, is an Internet community for artists deviantART, Inc. operated. Opened Date is August 7, 2000. About he purpose of deviantART is a community for like-minded person by artists of all genres, they showed their work, it is to provide a place for a discussion. As of August 2010, deviantART is made up from the user and the 100 million or more submissions of more than 14.5 million people, about 14 million bottles of the new posts per day has been carried out. . The number of access with no overlap in 35 million or more per month. View of work anyone can, but can post work and comments it is only login members. Neck-mentioned street, is not limited to painting, works of all genres is a great feature that can post. In addition, such as tutorials and materials photos, also a large amount of downloadable resources for use in creative activities are holdings. Adult work of post also possible (viewed in the login members, and possible only person who browsing registration for adults). However acceptable for is a nude or Gros Domari of as a representation, sexual (pornography) and what was considered to be deleted. Mosaic processing is the same also be performed. For those of particular likely to be considered as child pornography also be deleted even if they are drawn as artistic expression. Category All of the work of deviantART has been classified in the category. There is a more detailed categories and broad category. The time of work post is always necessary to select a category. It shows some of the categories below. *Traditional Art **Painting (such as oil) **Body Art (makeup, tattoos, etc.) **Street Art **Sculpture *Digital art **Paint Tool Works **3DCG *Photo *Literary works *Application of skin *Fan art, fan fiction (secondary creative works such as anime and manga) *Such as Birthplace deviantART is a uniquely constructed sites while affected by the application for the skin distribution sites such as Winamp. deviantART of founder, Scott Jakafu, Matt Stevens, is Angelo Sotira. Although three of the co-founders all had been involved in the background of the above-mentioned skin distribution community, and was presented the direction of that in a comprehensive and not just skin distribute deviantART "art community", the artists of the mat It was Stevens. Sotira is devoted to start the initial program design, public aspects of the project was entrusted to Scott. As a trade mark that impress the site, a small devil or robot-like character "Blow (Fella)" was chosen as the mascot. Also the character of the stylized "dA" is used as a logo. Although Angelo Sotira is chief executive officer of deviantART Inc., through the establishment of deviantART, Other than a number of individuals are involved in public and private. Still a number of administrator (Administrator) and galleries, and is home to volunteer staff to perform such as the management of the message network, management of deviantART has become a very large scale. Pictures *Delilah Thinks Chowder is Cute *Gumball Thinks Cynder is Beautiful and Cynder Thinks Gumball is Cute *Gumball and Chowder's Mercury of Scooby Doo Monsters *Dark Gumball Decides to Join with Evil Cynder *Cynder Got a new Pet *Kitty got a New Pet *Brandy Saves Chowder from Malefor *Kitty Saves Gumball from Smaug *Kitty Thinks Gumball is Cute *Darth Vader Wants Gumball for a Pet *Luke Skywalker Wants Gumball for a Pet *Princess Leia Wants Gumball for a Pet *Ryan Hides from the Witches *Johnny Test Hates Dark Formers Movies and Shows *Dragon Romance *Bear Romance *Gumball's talking funny to Nightmare Moon *Whale Romance *Dinosaur Romance *Cynder Protege *Kitty Protege *CujoHaters club *CuteGumballLovers club External links *Offcial Site *Wikipedia Category:Fanarts Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Terms